The present invention is related to an electrical connector for a flat conductor.
As an electrical connector for a flat conductor, a connector having a terminal maintaining a flat plane shape of a metal sheet is known. In the connector, a flat conductor is pressed into a contact portion of the terminal by displacing a press portion of the terminal within a flat plane shape thereof.
Patent Reference has disclosed such a connector. In the connector, a terminal connects a fixed arm portion and a movable arm portion at an intermediate portion in approximate parallel to make the arms one member. A movable arm portion situated in an upper side has a press portion to press the flat conductor on one end and a pressed portion to be pressed by a cam portion of a pressure member on the other end. When the cam portion forces the pressed portion to be displaced, the movable arm portion is displaced around the joining portion. Further, the press portion is displaced to press the flat conductor.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication NO. 2004-178959
In the connector of Patent Reference, two types of the terminals are provided and arranged alternatively. In the both terminals, distances from the joining portions to the pressed portions are the same, while distances from the joining portions to the press portions are different. Accordingly, the press portions of the terminals are situated differently in a longitudinal direction with respect to the movable arm portions and distributed in a zigzag shape to press the flat conductor evenly in a large area.
In the two types of the terminals of the connector according to Patent Reference, distances from the joining portions to the press portions are different, even though distances from the joining portions to the pressed portions are the same. Accordingly, the areas to press the flat conductor are enlarged; however, displacement amounts of the press portions may vary according to positions of the press portions. That is, the suppress force may be varied.
In this type of connector, it is preferred that the connector has a large press area and that the press force is same for all the terminals so as to press the flat conductor evenly.
The present invention is made in consideration of the problems described above. A purpose of the present invention is to provide the electrical connector for the flat conductor having the press portion to press the flat conductor at the same amount of force regardless of the type of the terminals.